settle down with me
by myeveryday
Summary: In which Finn and Rachel celebrate after Rachel wins her first Tony Award.


**So I was inspired by the newest chapter of **_**This Is All I Need**_** (chapter 36), in which Finn and Rachel celebrate Rachel winning her first Tony Award. So basically, this is an excuse for shameless smut and I'm not even sorry for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This story title comes from the song "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran.**

* * *

She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Rachel didn't mean to sound vain, but she knew that she looked great. She _felt_ gorgeous, that was for sure. And every time Finn looked at her, she wanted to jump him because he gazed at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. The best part was he looked at her like that even when she had just woken up and was wearing nothing but a t-shirt.

What Finn didn't seem to realize, however, was that he looked just as amazing—if not more so. The man was basically born to wear a tuxedo. It fit his muscled body like a glove. Finn didn't even know that he looked… well, that he looked so insanely sexy.

Rachel eyed Finn the entire way to the limo. Since she and Finn were the only ones that would be attending the actual awards ceremony, they were taking a limo separate from their family and friends. That was probably a good thing, since Rachel hadn't realized she was licking her lips until Finn saw her do it and his eyes went dangerously dark.

They absolutely couldn't have sex in the back of this limo—not before the Tony Awards. There was no way she could get away with it. Finn had this habit of making her look thoroughly sexed, and she had no doubt that was what was on his mind now.

That didn't stop Rachel from practically pouncing on Finn as soon as he climbed into the limo and shut the door behind him. It was a little difficult to maneuver with the full skirt of her dress, but she managed to climb into Finn's lap and semi-straddle him. Threading her fingers into his thick hair, Rachel brought Finn's lips to hers.

Finn responded to her heated kisses with just as much passion. His tongue traced her bottom lip before he thrust it into her mouth. Even though he knew every inch of her mouth—every inch of her body, in fact—he made it seem like he was making it his mission to rediscover her. Rachel didn't think she had ever been so thoroughly kissed in her life, and she moaned her approval against his lips.

Finn's large hands slipped under the hem of her dress, searching through the folds of the heavy red fabric until he could cup her behind. Naturally, Rachel was wearing a piece of skimpy, lacey lingerie that could barely pass for underwear. Finn groaned when his calloused fingers came in contact with the bare skin of her behind.

He nipped at her bottom lip. "Damn, Rach," he growled between frantic kisses. His lips moved down her neck, but he was very careful not to do anything that could leave a mark. They were both well aware that they had to walk down the red carpet and pose for pictures. While they would have kiss-swollen lips and slightly messy hair, it was a sacrifice they were both willing to make for this impromptu make out session.

Rachel couldn't help herself. Pressing herself closer to Finn, she tilted her head back to allow him more access to her neck and ground down on the hardness she could feel underneath her. This was so unfair, because she was _so_ unbelievably turned on right now. Finn made a noise in the back of his throat and yanked Rachel's lips back towards his, kissing her with a ferocity that only served to make her want him more. His hips bucked up underneath hers, relieving the feeling between her legs for only a few moments.

Rachel was about to say fuck it all and tell Finn to do her in the backseat of that limo, but it rolled to a stop. Rachel pressed a shorter, but still hot kiss to Finn's lips and then scrambled off his lap. They luckily had a few moments to make themselves look presentable, as each car would pull up to the entrance and allow their passengers out.

She had just finished reapplying her lipstick when she noticed that Finn had some of it smeared around his mouth. Giggling, Rachel used her thumb to rub it off his skin. He gave her that adorable half smile in thanks and took her hand, lacing their fingers together. The limo door opened and Finn stepped out first and then carefully helped Rachel climb out.

"No matter what happens, you're going to be amazing tonight," Finn murmured in her ear.

Rachel could only beam up at him. She needed to find the words to tell Finn how much she loved him, because he deserved to know.

* * *

"No one can make me put this down."

Finn chuckled as he helped Rachel get into the limo. Behind them, cameras were flashing incessantly. Naturally, they wanted to get a shot of the new Tony Award winning Broadway actress. Rachel was America's Sweetheart, and Finn had no doubt that her picture would be on every magazine tomorrow morning.

Well, he thought it should be anyway. And he didn't care if he was biased.

"I don't think anyone is going to make you put it down, baby," Finn said indulgently. He was so proud of her. She had wanted to win a Tony Award ever since she was old enough to know what it was, and now her dream had come true. She had worked so hard. It was one of the many things that Finn loved about her.

Rachel looked in awe at the award in her hands and then looked up at Finn. There was such love and happiness in her eyes that it made Finn's breath catch. "I couldn't have done this without you, you know," she said.

"Of course you could have," Finn said immediately. "Rachel, you were born to be on stage. They would be insane if they didn't see how much talent you have."

Rachel shook her head and moved closer to Finn. Despite the spacious seating in the limousine, she had already been pressed against his side. Rachel's new position practically had her in his lap. "Finn, I don't think you have any idea how much your support has meant all this time. Even before we really knew each other, you inspired me when I got up on that stage. I love you."

Finn slipped his hand behind Rachel's neck. "I love you too," he murmured before he brought her lips down to his. Rachel immediately molded to his body. One hand still clutched her Tony Award, but the other threaded in his hair tightly.

Finn had a sudden idea. The award show was over, and they had a half hour before they would arrive at the after party. That was more than enough time to have a little bit of fun. He knew that they couldn't have a full-out romp in the back of the limo, but there were a few things they could do.

As Rachel laid another one of those steamy kisses on his lips, Finn's hand crept under the many tiers of her skirt until he came in contact with her smooth skin. His fingers lightly traced their way up her thigh, keeping his touch feather light so that she barely noticed what he was doing until he ran his fingers over the lacey strap of her underwear.

"Finn!" Rachel gasped. Her hips bucked against him, causing his already tight pants to tighten even further. He ran one calloused finger along the edge of the lace, teasing her with light touches.

Rachel's hand tightened in his hair, and she tilted her head back, allowing Finn to kiss down her neck. He moved his head and nipped at her shoulder, apparently no longer caring if he left a mark. Rachel didn't care, either—she just wanted him to touch her.

And he finally did. His finger slipped past her underwear and slipped through her soaked folds. Rachel cried out, and she was only dimly wondered if the divider separating them from the driver was soundproof. Those thoughts soon left her mind when Finn slid a finger inside of her, and she made an incoherent noise of pleasure.

Rachel had been keyed up from their previous make out session on the way to the award ceremony. Her body had come down somewhat, but all of her senses were on high alert as soon as Finn had touched her again. He slipped another finger inside of her, curling them and pumping in and out. When he brushed his thumb over her most sensitive spot, Rachel completely fell apart.

Rachel kissed him hard, tugging at Finn's hair. She ground down against his hand; her body was still on fire. "More," she panted against his lips. "I want more."

Finn's eyes were dark and full of passion. He laid another kiss on her, surprising her when he tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth. And then, somehow, he maneuvered out from underneath her and was now on his knees on the floor of the limo.

Smirking up at her, Finn spread Rachel's legs apart. Rachel's breath caught in her throat when she saw the look on Finn's face. It was smoldering and full of hunger and _God_ she wanted him so badly. His head disappeared underneath the skirt of her dress, and Rachel nearly shrieked when she suddenly felt Finn bite down on the inside of her thigh.

And then he ripped her underwear off.

He teased her for what seemed like an excruciating amount of time. And then his lips touched her center, and Rachel loudly cried out. At that point, she didn't care if all of New York heard her. Finn Hudson could do amazing things with his hands and lips alone, and she was going to make this last as long as she possibly could.

Finn's tongue slid between her folds and Rachel's hips bucked up. Finn's large hands held her down and Rachel moaned, her head falling back against the seat. Finn moaned with her as if she was the most delicious thing he ever tasted, and that mad her that much wetter.

"Rach, you taste fucking amazing," Finn mumbled. She could barely him under the voluminous skirt of her dress, but she didn't really care. She practically forgot that they were in the back of a moving limo, she was that far gone.

Finn's tongue teased her nub, and Rachel nearly screamed Finn's name and locked the fingers of one hand in his hair, pressing his face closer to her. Forgotten in her other hand was her Tony Award, but Rachel was clenching it so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. The pleasure coursing through her body was indescribable, and it was all because of the man that currently had his head between her legs.

Rachel didn't know how long she sat in the back of that limousine with Finn's head between her legs as he licked and sucked at her core. Suddenly, the heat inside of her built up so much that she snapped; her orgasm hit her hard and fast, and she arched up as she screamed Finn's name. Finn nearly came as well. He loved watching Rachel fall apart in his arms like that.

Rachel felt boneless and panted as she Finn slowly moved out from beneath her dress and crawled up her body. He pressed a kiss to her lips, and Rachel could taste herself on him. She licked at his lips and Finn growled again, causing Rachel to smile.

"You're amazing," Rachel breathed. "God, you're so… I don't even know what you just did to me."

Finn chuckled and lightly kissed her neck. "Think you can make it to the party, baby?"

"Sure," Rachel said. "But we're not staying for longer than an hour. We're heading home and I'm going to have my wicked way with you."

Finn grinned and opened his mouth to agree, but then he caught sight of the Tony Award still clutched tightly in Rachel's hand. He arched an eyebrow and gave her a pointed look, trying his hardest not to burst out laughing. He shouldn't have expected anything less from his wife.

"What?" Rachel asked, completely unapologetic. "I told you I wasn't going to put it down!"

* * *

Finn was still shifting uncomfortably when they walked into the after party. Try as he might, he couldn't get his body to calm down. His wife was too gorgeous and hot and sexy and a million other things. All eyes were on her, but she was _his_—she would go home with him, and he was the only one that would get to see every private part of her. Thinking like that only served to turn Finn on further, and it wasn't long before Rachel noticed what he was doing.

And of course, there was the fact that he knew she wasn't wearing any underwear underneath that dress.

With a sultry smile, Rachel left her Tony Award with her fathers and took Finn's hand. She barely paused to say hello to her well-wishers as she pulled him towards the back, where the private bathrooms in the building were.

Finn barely had time to comprehend what Rachel was doing before she was pushing him into one of the bathrooms and locking the door behind her. The building they were in was sleek and glamorous. Instead of having one big bathroom with separate stalls, this venue had several single, private bathrooms. Finn didn't even bother to take in any of his surroundings when Rachel had his pants undone and was on her knees in front of him.

Rachel wrapped her fingers around Finn's straining erection, eyeing him appreciatively before her tongue snaked out, just touching the tip. Finn was certainly well endowed, and he knew how to use it. Rachel was pretty positive that she got just as much pleasure as Finn did when she did this.

Rachel's lips closed around Finn's cock and slid down. Her head began to bob up and down in an even rhythm, and Finn's hand fell to rest on Rachel's hair. He was careful not to tangle his fingers in the carefully constructed and artfully messy updo, but that was just an errant thought in his mind. The only thing he was concerned with was how his wife was on her knees in front of him.

Suddenly, Finn's cock hit the back of Rachel's throat, and once again he was amazed at just what his wife could do. Finn's head fell back against the door with a thud and he closed his eyes, one hand curling into a fist.

"Fuck, Rach," he breathed.

Rachel moaned around his length and Finn's hips jerked. He tried to stop himself from jutting too far into her mouth, but she just took him further. One tiny hand fondled his balls, and it wasn't long before Finn was shooting down her throat in long, warm spurts.

When he was spent, Rachel attempted to stand but stumbled do to her strappy heels. Finn immediately caught her against him, and she dissolved into giggles against his chest.

"I was going for graceful," she admitted.

Finn grinned and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Aw, Rach, it's okay. You're a cute klutz." He watched as she fixed her makeup (once again), and made sure that her hair wasn't too much out of place. Finn tucked his crisp white shirt back into his pants and buckled them up. "I guess we should head back out there before they send a search party for us."

"Hey." Rachel turned and winked at him. "I just won a Tony Award. I'd say that give us a free pass."

* * *

True to Rachel's word, they were only at the after party for an hour before they were practically stumbling over each other to get out of there. Another make out session followed in the limo, and then there was some heavy petting in the elevator on the way up to their apartment.

(They were thankful that it was late so there was no one around to see them nearly go at it.)

Finn was fumbling with the keys as Rachel pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to his neck. The heels she was wearing made her just tall enough to reach, and she loved how flustered Finn was getting. He nearly dropped the keys but somehow managed to get the door open.

Wrapped in each other's arms with their lips locked in a steamy kiss, Finn and Rachel finally stumbled into their apartment. Finn didn't waste any time in making sure the door was shut behind them (and Rachel took that time to set her Tony Award aside) before he swept Rachel up into his arms and spun her towards the island in the kitchen.

Just as he had the night before, he set her on it. Finn was thankful that his wife was no longer wearing underwear, because that was one less barrier he had to deal with. It just so happened that Rachel couldn't wear a bra with this dress, so all it took was one tug of the straps and Rachel's breasts were bared to him.

Finn ducked his head down and immediately closed his lips around one nipple, his tongue swirling around it. Rachel's head fell back when Finn's other hand plucked at her opposite nipple. She rubbed her thighs together, needing some kind of relief. Her body was on fire and she needed Finn to touch her in the next thirty seconds or she was going to explode.

Somehow, Rachel managed to sneak one hand between them and got his belt buckle undone. The tuxedo pants fell around Finn's ankles, followed by his boxer briefs. Finn slid one hand behind Rachel's back so that she was lifted up slightly, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Even with his mouth now attached to her other breast, Rachel yanked some of the buttons on Finn's dress shirt off and slid her hands past the crisp material to smooth across his chest.

Rachel had always been fascinated with Finn's body, and now was certainly no exception. It didn't seem that they would be getting undressed any further, however. Finn pushed up the skirt just enough so he could settle comfortably between her legs. He ran two long fingers through her folds, satisfied when he saw that she was just as soaked as she had been earlier that night.

Finn unwrapped Rachel's left leg from around his waist. Her tiny foot was still clad in the strappy heel, and he kissed her ankle before he extended her leg so that it was resting against his shoulder. Then he brought his hips to hers, sliding into her easily.

Rachel cried out and clutched at his shoulders. "Fuck! Finn!" she yelled, her eyes fluttering shut in ecstasy. She forced them open when Finn held still inside of her; he wanted her with him, and they were already nearly there.

When Rachel's eyes met Finn's, he pulled his hips back and thrust into her again. Rachel shifted so that she was supporting herself with her forearms on the counter, leaving Finn's hands free to run up and down her body. The dress got in the way, but neither of them cared and they made it work. Sliding one hand underneath her ass to support her, Finn's his started snapping back and forth faster. Rachel's hips lifted at the same pace to meet his, his name like a benediction on her lips.

"God, Rach!" Finn groaned, his voice hoarse. Their movements were now erratic and frenzied. They were both so, so close. When Finn passed his fingers over Rachel's nub, she started to clench around him and she screamed his name. Finn followed her right over the edge, pouring into her.

He fell forward so he was resting on top of her, but he was careful not to put too much of his weight on her. They laid their on the counter like that until they could catch their breath. Then Finn helped Rachel off the counter and she looked down at herself before she burst into laughter.

"What?" Finn asked with a smile at how purely happy she was.

Rachel shook her head. "We just had sex on the kitchen counter in couture clothes. Kurt's head would explode if he knew!"

Finn laughed as well, and then he swept Rachel up into his arms—half-worn couture dress and all—and carried her into their bedroom. They didn't bother changing into pajamas; instead, Finn and Rachel just stripped off their evening wear and climbed into the bed, pressing together so they could be skin against skin.

Finn combed his fingers through Rachel's loose hair. They were both about ready to go to sleep, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You dream came true tonight," he said to her.

Rachel lifted her head and gave him a beaming smile full of happiness and promise for the future. She pressed a light kiss to his lips and said, "And now we can make all of our other dreams come true."

* * *

**This could be in the This Is All I Need universe, or it could apply to just about any universe. I even threw some cheesy fluff in there with the smut! So, uh… I'm just going to go write something else now.**


End file.
